My Own Question
by hedgygirl768
Summary: a young girl is being seduced and is having trouble figuring out why. questions. she can only think of her true love but when she kills the man that's seducing her will he truly go away? find out in this story! rated PG-13 for sexuality, violence, and mi


I was walking down the road thinking of how to defeat him. The stupid boy! How could he have done that to me?! I looked down at the cut in my side as I walked toward the nearest hot spring. I slipped out of my torn kimono and my pants and slowly slid myself into the pool of water. It was then that I heard the voice. The voice of evil. It drove me to him and I still had not dressed. He touched me and held me close to his body. His sweet, full lips upon my neck. He was kissing me all over and I found myself kissing back. I fell asleep laying next to his bare body with him still kissing my neck. When I awoke at last he was laying next to me. My neck was red and it felt as if it were throbbing under pressure. I looked at him and wondered if it happened. Had we had sex? The question ran through my head. About an hour later a woman came in and stared at us. I had fallen back to sleep and she noticed who I was. She shook me awake from my slumber. I tasted blood upon my lips but it was not my own. It was too sweet. "Lady Kimaru?" I looked up at her. How did she know. My name? It was not that of the king..... was it? My father had been a wise man but I had never known. I had not known a thing about my family besides the fact that they all died. Dead. Gone. These were the words that filled my head. Tears streamed down my face. Bitter tears of hatred and misunderstanding. Why had they died. Why couldn't it have been me? My face was stinging from the bitter tears. I couldn't take it. I had to do something. I snatched the clothes out of the woman's hands and quickly put them on. I ran out of the room tears still streaming down my face. I quickly got out of the wretched place and ran into the wilderness ignoring my stinging cheeks. My eyes were stinging as well and had turned a bright red. I ran to find him. My one true love. Everything had turned out in the wrong way, nothing was supposed to happen like this. At that moment I was tripped by a small wooden sword. "Keloa? Is that you?" I turned around to see Ginger staring at the odd clothes I was wearing. Seeing my tears one thought struck her "Oh god! It happened again?! He said it again didn't he?! I will kill Maegari if it's the last thing I do!" She grabbed her bow and arrows and stood there with a menacing look on her face. "Ginger, it wasn't Maegari!" the tears were still streaming down my face. By then she must have realized who it was for she stared at my neck. Though I regretted it I told her. I told her about every little thing that happened. As soon as I finished telling her everything Trixy appeared in the clearing. You could tell by the look on her face she heard what I said. As she stared my eyes went blank as I felt something pierce my back. I turned around to see a small Kitsune Foxx Demon. "Uh-oh, he he. Sorry but you smelled like the 'rat' who lives up on that hill." I grabbed the boy by his hair and set him down in front of me. "Young boy, what is your name?" he answered me seeing how strong I was. "I, am Shippo! Miss Kagome and Inuyasha are behind you in that clearing." He pointed to a small clearing where a man and woman stood fighting. "So why do you smell like the 'lord' who lives up there?" I looked at him blankly and didn't answer. I stood up and went into the next clearing. "I know it's none of my business..." "Damn right it's none of your business so get lost!" I whacked the boy whom the young Kitsune spoke of on the head with my tall silver staff. I then proceeded with my question while holding down the boy with my hand. "So, can you tell me your names. I am not sure that the kitsune has told the truth." After a while I knew something was wrong because I heard him once more. His voice called me and I tried to fight it but couldn't. Inuyasha and Kagome ran after me to stop me but I was running too fast, even for Inuyasha. Soon I reached the palace. But it was not sex he wanted, this time he slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and he put his grasping hands around my throat. As he proceeded to choke me Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo ran into the room fast and somewhat swiftly. "Unhand her you reckless beast!" To my surprise it was Inuyasha who came to my rescue. He threw him off of me and I took in a fast breath of air and stared at the man I had seemingly had sex with. He must have a split personality was my only thought. I soothed my throat and soon Ginger and Trixy showed up in the doorway. "Hey you! I wanna fight him!" Trixy pulled out her sword as she said this. Her sword was a beautiful fire made one that had the appearance of glass. "Me too!" Ginger always wanted revenge for everything. Even if it did not happen to herself. So they fought him while I sat on the ground taking quick raspy breaths. I then stood up realizing I didn't have my weapon. Thankfully Miss Kagome had it in her hands. I could see she was having a great deal of trouble holding its weight. So I took it from her and shoved it into the mans chest. He died in an instant. He must have been allergic to silver. 


End file.
